The use of network computing and storage has proliferated in recent years. The resources for network computing and storage are often provided by computing resource providers who leverage large-scale networks of computers, servers and storage drives to enable clients, including content providers, online merchants and the like, to host and execute a variety of applications and web services. Content providers and online merchants, who traditionally used on-site servers and storage equipment to host their websites and store and stream content to their customers, often forego on-site hosting and storage and turn to using the resources of the computing resource providers. The usage of network computing allows content providers and online merchants, among others, to efficiently and adaptively satisfy their computing needs, whereby the computing and storage resources used by the content providers and online merchants are added or removed from a large pool of networked resources provided by a computing resource provider, whereby the networked resources may include thousands or millions of computing devices.
The networked resources of a computing resource provide may often be required to be updated with information in order to serve the needs of customers. Centralized approaches for information propagation across networked resource are prone to malfunction due at least in part to the single point of failure associated with these approaches. Further, it is also challenging to propagate information updates across large-scale network in a de-centralized manner while minimizing the occurrence of redundant updates.